Belok!
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Bagaimana Midorima Shintarou bisa 'belok' tiba-tiba karenanya? First sho-ai :v, KuroMido, DLDR


**Belok!**

**By AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v**

**Rate : T :v**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, typos, AU, bisa jadi fluff hybrid (?), dll.**

**Pair : KuroMido (Di beberapa keadaan, nggak jelas siapa seme siapa uke :v)**

**A/N : Dedicated for Kurotori Rei-san! Tos yuk! :v /**

**A/N 2 : Pertama kalinya publish sho-ai :v**

**A/N 3 : Kuroko, dan Akashi kelas 2 :v**

**Sisanya kelas 1 :v (Midorima)**

**BTW, ini SMA loh ya :v nama SMA-nya bayangin sendiri :v**

**BTW juge, ini _fluff_ :v (padahal sendirinya gatau ini iya apa bukan :v [dilempar])**

**DLDR, Happy reading yee! :v**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Dimana aku harus meletakkan tumpukan buku ini, _sensei_?" tanya pemuda bersurai rumput itu pada gurunya.

"Di perpustakaan. Tolong ya, Midorima-san," jawab sang guru. Pemuda itu—Midorima Shintarou—mengangguk, dan melangkah menuju perpustakaan.

"Disini ya, _sensei_?" ujarnya, lalu meletakkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih banyak Midorima-san," ucap sang guru, berterima kasih.

Midorima membungkuk sedikit, "Senang bisa membantu, _sensei_," lalu, ia pergi. Tujuannya : ruang OSIS. Karena ia sangat ingin bergabung dengan OSIS sejak dulu.

Midorima berdiri di depan pintu ruang OSIS. "Maaf, bisa menyingkir?" Midorima yakin kalau ia mendengar seseorang di belakangnya. Midorima menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda biru muda di belakangnya.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" tanyanya setengah kaget. 'MIDORIMA! JANGAN JADI BELOK! Tapi… Dia _kawaii_ jugee,'

"Sopanlah pada _senpai_mu. Dan aku sudah dari tadi disini," jawab pemuda biru muda itu.

"_S-S-Senpai?!_" Midorima tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada _senpai _yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Jangan menghinaku, loh ya. Akashi-kun pasti akan merasa terhina juga mendengar suara hatimu," ujar pemuda biru muda itu, datar tapi menusuk.

"Tetsuya? Sedang apa kau disana?" seorang pemuda lainnya, bersurai merah darah, menyembul dari pintu.

"Ini loh," pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu memainkan matanya seolah menyampaikan kode pada pemuda merah itu.

"_Kouhai_ yang tidak sopan… Lagi, apa perlumu kesini?" tanya pemuda merah itu pada Midorima.

"A-Aku ingin bergabung dengan OSIS, nanodayo.." jawab Midorima dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Masuk ke dalam," ujar pemuda merah itu. Pemuda biru muda satunya mendorong Midorima. Alhasil, Midorima jadi sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi, ia tidak jatuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Akashi Seijuurou, ketua OSIS. Pemuda yang itu Kuroko Tetsuya, wakil ketua OSIS. Kau Midorima Shintarou, 'kan?" ujar si pemuda merah memperkenalkan dirinya dan pemuda biru muda, sambil bertanya pada Midorima.

"Te-Tepat, nanodayo," ujar Midorima sedikit gagu—salah, tepatnya galau.

Mata Akashi mengamati Midorima, "Kau bisa jadi wakil ketua OSIS kedua," ujar Akashi.

"Be-Benarkah nodayo? A-Aku…" belum selesai Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko menarik kacamatanya.

"Terima saja, Midorima-kouhai," ujar Kuroko datar.

"O-Oke nodayo…" ujar Midorima akhirnya. Kuroko mengembalikan kacamatanya ke tempat semula.

'Menarik. Dia sepertinya seme/uke tipe_ Tsun-tsun_. Sesuai dengan tipeku,' batin Kuroko sambil ber-_fanboying-_an dalam hati.

'Ja-Jangan belok, nodayo… Jangan sampe dah, nodayo…' batin Midorima, sedikit semburat merah tercetak di pipinya.

'Pajak jadiannya mana, Tetsuya? Shintarou?' tanya Akashi dalam hati sambil menyeringai tipis.

* * *

Disinilah mereka berdua, duo wakil ketua OSIS. Berada di satu ruangan yang sama.

Sebenarnya, Akashi sengaja meninggalkan mereka, sebelum Akashi pergi, ia menempelkan kamera super kecil di sudut ruangan. Sekarang, Akashi sedang di WC, ia ingin menonton sesuatu, yang bisa memenuhi hasrat _Fudanshi_-nya.

Kembali lagi, Kuroko dan Midorima hanya menatap canggung satu sama lain.

'Siapa sangka, nodayo? Siapa sangka kalau aku seruangan dengan orang yang mungkin calon _seme_-ku, nodayo. Sebenarnya, aku ingin dia menjadi _uke_, tapi… yah, liat umur woii…' batin Midorima gajelas.

'Dasar _tsundere no uke_. Aku ingin 'menyentuhmu' jadinya…' batin Kuroko agak ambigu.

"Hoi," Midorima menoleh takut-takut ke arah Kuroko. Iris zamrudnya langsung bertemu dengan iris biru langit Kuroko.

DEG! Wajah Midorima sudah semerah kepiting bakar sekarang.

"Shintarou-kouhai…"

DEG! Kuroko memanggil Midorima dengan nama kecilnya. Yang awalnya hanya wajahnya yang memerah, sekarang sudah sampai ke telinga.

"Kau belok 'kan?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatapnya intens. Midorima hanya menganga sambil meremas _lucky item_-nya hari ini—kertas diary adiknya.

"Huapa? Kau tahu darimana, nanodayo!?" tanya Midorima panik.

"Karena kita berdua sama, Shintarou…" jawab Kuroko datar.

Dari wajah sampai ke lehernya, Midorima yakin kalau bagian itu sudah lebih merah dari surai si ketua OSIS yang tengah mengawasi mereka sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Di _Majiba_," ajak Kuroko datar.

"Serius nodayo?" tanya Midorima memastikan.

"Tentu saja, _uke_-ku," jawab Kuroko datar. Midorima bersemu merah, lagi.

* * *

"Kuroko-senpai!" sahut Midorima sambil melambaikan tangan. Kuroko menoleh.

"Ayo," Kuroko menggenggam tangan Midorima dan mereka pergi bersama-sama.

Lagi, Akashi Seijuurou sangat terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kuroko seraya memegang sebuah pulpen—katanya sih, untuk mencatat pesanan Midorima.

"Kau marah kalau aku pesan _spaghetti_?" tanya Midorima. Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Ya sudah, satu _spaghetti_, nodayo,"

"Minumnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Secangkir teh _peppermint_ sepertinya tidak buruk nodayo. Yang hangat, ya, nanodayo…" jawab Midorima.

"Oke, kau tunggu disini," Kuroko segera menuju kasir.

_2 detik kemudian_…

"Ini, Shintarou," ujar Kuroko sambil menaruh apa yang ia dan Midorima pesan.

"Ce-Cepet amat nodayo!" ujar Midorima agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja kau tahu kenapa aku secepat itu," gumam Kuroko pelan.

"I-Iya deh, nodayo." wajah Midorima kembali bersemu merah.

Dan mereka makan dengan khidmat. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti.

'Woi! Tetsuya! Mau kapan lu nembak dia? Gue udah ngga sabaran nih!' batin ketua OSIS kita, alias Akashi, yang tiba-tiba menjadi _stalker_ dadakan.

Kuroko yang seolah mendengar kata hati Akashi, langsung tersedak.

"Kamu gak papa Caya—eh, _senpai_, nodayo?!" Midorima masih punya image yang harus dijaga, itulah mengapa dia tidak melanjutkan panggilan 'Cayang'-nya.

"_Daijoubu_, Shintarou-chan," ujar Kuroko—setelah pulih dari ketersedakkannya—dengan telinga memerah.

'_Chan?!_ Shintarou-chan?! Oh Tetsuya, dengan begini, tanpa sadar kau sudah menembaknya secara tidak langsung…' batin Akashi sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah dengan tisu.

'Tepat, Akashi-kun,' balas Kuroko dalam hati.

* * *

"Shintarou-chan masih tak bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun ya?" tanya Kuroko pada Midorima yang tengah serius membaca sebuah buku tentang _shogi_.

"Benar, nanodayo! Tapi, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya nodayo!" ujar Midorima sambil membalik halaman buku yang ia baca.

Kuroko menarik kacamata Midorima. "Kacamataku! Ku-Kuroko!" sahut Midorima panik.

"Kau minus berapa, Shin?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Minus 9, nodayo. Sekarang, kembalikan kacamataku!" jawab Midorima.

"Enggak mau," Kuroko langsung ngacir dari ruangan itu menuju ke kantin—tapi bohong, dia sekarang sedang duduk di atas meja OSIS.

"Kau kemana?! Kembali!" Midorima mengejar Kuroko pelan-pelan, dengan meraba-raba. Tak disangka malah…

'WANJIR! SO CUIT BENER!' (Akashi)

…Midorima kepeleset kaos kakinya Akashi, dan hidungnya (?) mendarat tepat di… yah, tahu lah…

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Entahlah, gaje bener :v**

**Mind to read Omake? :v**

* * *

**Omakenya? Mau kah? :v**

* * *

"Shintarou-chan? Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada sangat polos dan tidak bersalah.

"Ka-Kakiku keseleo karena kepeleset tadi, nodayo," jawab Midorima sambil berjalan agak pincang.

"Ku gendong, yuk," Midorima melotot hebat. "Iya, serius. Ku gendong kau,"

"Se-serius nih… Ku—"

"Jangan panggil aku Kuroko-senpai lagi." potong Kuroko datar.

"O-Oke. Jadi, serius kau mau menggendongku, Tetsu-senpai? Apa kau kuat, nih?" tanya Midorima memastikan—dengan pipi memerah.

"Ya iyalah," balas Kuroko santai.

"Be-Bener ya…" Kuroko langsung menyiapkan tangan. Ia mengangkat Midorima… dan… MENGGENDONGNYA A LA _BRIDAL STYLE_?!

"Ge-Gendong biasa aja napa, nodayo," ucap Midorima tersipu malu.

"Ah, 'kan aku _seme_-nya," timpal Kuroko datar.

"Kau… Kuat ya…" puji Midorima.

"Badanmu panas nih," ujar Kuroko.

"EH?!" Midorima tambah memerah.

* * *

**Real OWARI**

* * *

**YEAY! KUROMIDO/MIDOKURO EMANG SO SWEET BANGET DEH!(TEVAR MILKSHAKE DAN PACMAN :v)  
**

**Akashi : OTP lu ada berapa, Shi?**

**Author : Ada… he, he, dua sih di fandom ini**

**Akashi : Apa aja tuh?**

**Author : AoKise sama MidoKuro/KuroMido**

**Akashi : lo bukan hardshippernya AkaKuro 'kan?**

**Author : Bukan**

**Akashi : Yah… gue kirain… (ngacir ke cincin saturnus (?), terus, pundung disana. Dan balik lagi) BTW, lu suka gue sebagai seme-nye Tetsuya apa Kouki?**

**Author : yang jelas, I loph KuroAka too.**

**Akashi : KOK GUE JADI UKENYA SIH?!**

**Author : Biarin. 'Kan biar Anti Main Setrum.**

**Akashi : (ngacir ke bintang Sirius (?), terus nangis guling2 disana)**

**Author : Kembali lagi, ini fluff 'kan?**

**BTW, Semoga fic yang didedikasikan untukmu ini beneran fluff, Kurotori Rei-san! Hidup si bayangan dan si megane yang dipersatukan dalam SHO-AI! :v (dilempar)**

**Btw juge, Tinggalkan jejak semuanya? Termasuk Silent Readers? (Siders : KITA KAN SILENT READERS! JADI, YA GAK NINGGALIN JEJAK LAH!)**

**=Aishi Kichianobe :v=**

**n.b. : er… ano…. Lupa naskahnya! RnR ya! :v (tevar milkshake dan tevar pacman :v sekali lagi :v)**


End file.
